Stay Gold Pony
by booknookgurl
Summary: What happens after The Oustiders, How life has changed for Pony, and how his essay for Mr.Syme becomes a book


**After The Outsiders**

This begins right after the last page of the book.

I stayed up all night writing that story, all about what happened to Johnny and me in the park that night, what we did after that and all about my family and the rest of the Greasers, showing who we really are not who people think we are. Even after Darry came in at one in the morning and told me that I needed to be getting to bed I didn't. I needed to write this all down, I needed to just get everything out of me, I knew that Johnny and Dally's bravery couldn't be left untold, someone needed to know, I could care less who it was, just that it would be someone listening to what I had to say.

The next morning I was awakened by the sound of my alarm clock going off on the top of my desk, I must've fallen asleep writing. I sat up right in my chair, rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out, stood up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Soda was already in there trying to cook an omelet but not succeeding at all. I walked over and saw that 95% of it was burned beyond repair. Soda looked at me with a mix of embarrassment and amusement as he too looked at his sadly burnt omelet and then he whole heartedly threw it in the trash can.

"Whoa beware of flying burnt stuff!" Darry said as he walked into the kitchen, still looking a little tired. "Pony, how late were you up 'till? You look like you didn't get any sleep at all!" Darry said looking at me. "Huh? Oh I don't know, I fell asleep at my desk sometime in the early morning." I said with a shrug. Darry sighed and shook his head "I really hope that this report was worth it, of course it is good to see you caring about your grades again, what got to you?" Soda asked, pouring us all cereal, a rare thing in our house. "It is worth it, I hope that Mr. Syme is okay with it." I said as Soda put the bowl of cereal in front of me, I hadn't thought of how hungry I was until I saw that bowl of cereal enter my field of vision.

I wolfed down the cereal and then got changed and headed off to school. "Hey Pony!" Cherry said, walking beside me as I neared the school building. "Hey Cherry how are you?" I asked with a smile. She really was a nice girl; I was kind of smitten with her. "I'm fine Pony, how are you?" she asked looking straight at me. "I'm doing better." I said looking straight at her. We stood there just staring at each other for maybe 30 seconds and then the bell rang. "I have to go" Cherry said as she broke the stare and started to head inside. "Hey Cherry?" I asked. "Yeah Pony?" she said as she turned around to face me. "Do you want to go to the drive in tonight?" I could feel my cheeks getting hot and knew that she would probably say no. But surprisingly she smiled and said "Sure" before heading off to class.

************

I spent the rest of the day until 's English class feeling overwhelmed with happiness that Cherry had agreed to go to the movies, and nervousness about what Mr. Syme would say about the essay. Finally, after what felt like days to me I walked into 's classroom and took my seat. I breezed through the lesson and suddenly the bell rang. "Have a good weekend everyone, Pony boy could you please stay after class?" I nodded and waited until the classroom had cleared out. I walked up to 's desk and put my composition books on his desk. took a surprised look at the two notebooks and then looked at me. "I just had a lot to say." I explained. "I hope you don't mind ." I said. "No problem. Pony Boy, I'm going to take this home and read it over the weekend is that okay with you?" I nodded with a small smile. "Well then Pony boy you can go, have a good weekend."

I ran home to get ready to go to the movies with Cherry. "What are you gettin' so dolled up for Pony?" Soda asked as he walked in the door from work. "Pony's got a date with Cherry tonight." Darry explained from the kitchen. I smiled as Soda realized what was being said. "Pony you are growing up right before our eyes, now remember, pay for her food too, and don't be too fresh with her. I know you wouldn't but it's always a good thing to keep in mind, use your manners and have a good time."Darry said as he walked in from the kitchen. I nodded and went to meet Cherry at the movie theater. The date was okay but by the end we could both tell that we were meant to just be friends, we laughed and talked so much that in the end we were told to leave. We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

When I got home Darry and Soda wanted to hear everything but really there wasn't much to be said so I just went to my room and fell asleep. The rest of the weekend was rather dull, nothing at all happened, sure some of the greasers came over but it was 'cause Soda had told 'em about my date with Cherry. I couldn't wait to go back to school.

Monday came by quickly and the morning went by pretty fast, pretty soon I found myself walking into 's last period English class. Again asked me to stay back after class and at the end I walked up to his desk and he sat there smiling at me. "Pony boy this is a very good story, do you mind if I try to get it published?" I stood there then said "Sure, you can do that?" Mr. Syme nodded and said "I'll see what I can so."

I told Darry and Soda about it and they told me not to get my hopes up and they were right, it was almost 3 months before anything happened. One day I was sitting in 's class, copying what was on the board when walked up to my desk, smiled at me and said, "You're in print" I was confused until he pulled out a book and put it on my desk. On the cover said: 'The Outsiders: By Pony boy Curtis'.

I looked up at Mr. Syme and he said "Congratulations Pony, you're in print!" I smiled and asked "Can I go tell Darry and Soda?" I asked, knowing that Darry would be home by now and I would pass Soda on the way home. "Sure, I'll tell the Principal" Mr. Syme said with a smile as I got up gathered my things and ran out of the school.

I'm sure that must've been a sight, some greaser kid running around town waving a book around in the air. "Soda!" I yelled as I reached the gas station. Soda looked up from his chair and saw me. The look on his face was priceless. "What've I told you about skippin' school?" He asked standing up. "No, Soda, look at this!" I said shoving the book in his nose. Soda's eyes grew wide and then he broke in to a huge toothy grin. "Let's go tell Darry" I suggested.

Soda nodded and said "Race ya" I grinned and then he was off racing down the street, me in tail. At that very moment I heard, as if in my ear, a very familiar voice say "Stay Gold Pony boy" I turned around expecting to see Johnny Cade standing behind me, but all I saw was the gas station and the park past it.

I looked up and the sky and said "Thanks Johnny" Then ran home to tell Darry the news.


End file.
